Ming
Ming was the name given to a series of robots across the history of Robot Wars. The team featured four robots during its time. Ming was named after a villain from Flash Gordon, and the team wore outfits in later seasons to fit the theme. The original Ming, known also as Ming the Merciless, was very slow, featuring a spinning disc on a box shape. Ming 2 was a long wedge with a flipper. Ming 3 was the same wedge as Ming 2, but had a large piercing claw added on top, very similar to Razer. The team's final robot was named Ming Dienasty, a box-wedge shape with a drill pointed at an angle, mounted on a movable arm for self-righting. The team also entered Series 7 with Zorro, a separate robot from Ming Dienasty. Robot History Series 3 Ming's first match was against Mortis. At the start of the match, Ming attempted to turn and use its spinning disc, but after one blow from Mortis' axe, it stopped moving. Mortis flipped Ming onto its side, and Ming's disc snapped off and flew across the arena on contact with the arena floor. Series 4 Ming 2 made quick work of its melee against Bolt from the Blue and Diotoir, flipping the latter, who could not self-right. In the heat semi-final, The Morgue got under Ming 2, but could not flip it. Ming 2 then got underneath The Morgue, and flipped it, but The Morgue rolled back onto its wheels. The robots charged into each other, and Morgue impaled its spikes into Ming 2's front. They separated, and Morgue rammed Ming 2 once more, immobilizing it. The Ming team returned for the War of Independence, representing the UK. In the first round, Ming 2 faced The Mangulator. The two robots drove at each other several times in the early stages of the battle, but Ming couldn't use its flipper effectively, since The Mangulator was invertible. After a few more charges, Ming 2 rammed into The Mangulator side-on, breaking off one of its wheels. The house robots attacked and pitted the US machine. In the semi-final, Ming 2 was to battle with the only first round winner from the United States, Frenzy. Before the fight, the Ming 2 team figured that the best tactic would be to hit the axe full on, knocking off the chain and preventing it from self-righting if it was flipped over. However, as it charged in, Frenzy struck Ming 2's body, breaking the receiver on/off switch. This immobilized Ming 2 almost completely, only the flipper left working. Frenzy continued to hit Ming 2 until Dead Metal placed it on the arena flipper, where it was thrown. Extreme 1 Ming 3 had two appearances in the first series of Extreme. Its first was a Mayhem battle, where it was easily defeated by Hypno-Disc, who immobilized it and Wheely Big Cheese by focusing its attacks on both robots' exposed wheels. Ming 3 also had a vengeance battle against Mega Morg, seeking revenge after Ming 2 was bested by the Welsh robot in Series 4. Ming repeatedly buried its beak into Mega Morg, and Mega Morg escaped, only to drive into the CPZ and be attacked by Sir Killalot. Mega Morg rammed Ming 3 several times, and the match ended in a judges' decision in favour of Ming 3. Series 5 Ming 3 was thrown up against Terrorhurtz in its first fight of Series 5. It was unable to get a grip on the axe-wielding robot at first and got hit several times by the double-headed weapon. Eventually, Ming managed to grab hold of Terrorhurtz and started to drag it around the arena. However, as it was crossing the flame pit, Matilda came out of her CPZ and hit Ming 3 with her flywheel, immobilising it. Terrorhurtz was able to escape, but the match went to a judges decision because Matilda had intervened with the battle. The judges gave Terrorhurtz the win, whilst Ming was given an apology for what happened. Matilda was given a red card and "a good smack up the backside", according to Jonathan Pearce. Series 6 Ming 3's melee was against The Hassocks Hog, Spam, and Hot Pants. Ming went for Hassocks Hog first, but could not get a grip on it. Hot Pants came into the fray, attacking the Hog with its pickaxe. Ming then buried its beak in Hot Pants, while the other two rammed it. Hot Pants was counted out, so Sergeant Bash dumped it into the pit, and Ming followed suit, pitting Spam. It appeared as though Ming 3 and The Hassocks Hog would go through, but the judges ruled that The Hassocks Hog has lost drive to one side before Spam was pitted, so Spam took The Hassocks Hog's place. In the next round, Supernova damaged Ming 3's wheel on the very first hit. It continued attacking Ming, destroying Ming's srimech, and loosening its tyres from its wheels. Ming 3 was soon immmobilized and counted out. Series 7 In its melee, Ming Dienasty was almost immediately flipped by Ceros, but was able to self-right. Scraptosaur flipped Ming repeatedly. Ceros righted Metalis (although it didn't matter because it had already been eliminated earlier in the battle) and Ming Dienasty. Ming Dienasty drilled away at Ceros, but did not cause any damage. The match ended in a judges' decision, which was in favour of Scraptosaur and Ceros. Nickelodeon Ming 3 fought alongside Rick in the US Vs UK Tag Team Terror competition in the Nickelodeon series, fighting Bigger Brother and Kat 3 in the first round. It was flipped over numerous times by Bigger Brother but was able to self right. Ming 3 and Rick went on to win and fight the Revolutionist and Spin Doctor in the Final. The Revolutionist flew off of Ming 3 and was then flipped over by Rick. Sir Killalot dragged Ming 3 out of the corner and then proceeded to throw Rick out of the arena. Ming 3 and Rick won on a close judges decision and got to bring the Tag Team trophey back to the UK. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 4 *UK Losses: 7 *US Wins: 2 *US Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 (Ming 2) *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 (Ming 3) *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 (Ming 3) *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 (Ming Dienasty) Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:robots from Somerset Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots that fought in 5 Wars Category:UK Representatives